Secret Talent
by DarkKing1
Summary: Ember has had it with Skulker and breaks up with him. In the human world she hears Danny singing. Later Kitty confronts her about it and it makes Ember realize something, she loves Danny! The next day she has a surprise for the ghost boy. What could it be?


**A/N: Hope you like.**

_"_Talking"

_thoughts or emphasis_

_Danny Singing_

**_Ember singing_**

**_Both singing_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Stupid Skulker. Thinking hunting was more important than me!_ Ember thought. She had asked Skulker on a date and he agreed. When she got there, she waited ten minutes, then went to his island. She found him hunting a rabbit mutant. She was furious. She destroyed his armor and let some of the things he captured free. She dumped him and left. _Maybe beating up Babypop will make me feel better. _She then flew towards the portal.

* * *

Danny's day was quite awful. Dash had tried to shove him in his locker, Box ghost came back for revenge and so did Technus. To top it all of, his parents tried to capture him, again. When Box ghost appeared for the fifth time, he almost showed no mercy and took out all of his anger on the pathetic ghost before sucking him into the Fenton Thermos. He sighed to himself. He checked the time, which read 7:15. He stood up and transformed. The Box ghost may be a walking stress doll, but he liked another way, much better.

* * *

Ember stepped through the portal and turned intangible and invisible and phased into the kitchen, briefly seeing Danny's parents fighting lasagna, and out of the house. She looked around, until she saw a white and black blur heading into the forest. Curious, she followed it until it slowed down and she saw Danny Phantom flying through the forest at break neck speed. _Probably a ghost that he's chasing. _She was surprised to see Danny stop in front of a tree with a music note carved into it. _What is he doing?_ Danny turned his hand intangible and phased it through the truck of the tree, while Ember turned invisible to avoid getting caught out of range of his ghost sense. When Danny pulled out an electric guitar, Ember was shocked. _When did Dipstick buy that?_ It had a black neck and white base. It had blue flames with a green base coming from the neck and had the 'DP' symbol on the back. It also had a faint white glow around it, along with some dials at the bottom.

Danny flew up into the tree and sat down on a branch, leaning on the trunk of the tree. He tuned the guitar to make it fit what he was about to play. He strummed it as it made a beautiful sound. He started playing. What he did next shocked Ember to her core. He started singing.

_This world will never be, what I expected,_

_And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

As Danny kept singing, Ember listened as he put all of his day's pain into every note and every word that he said. _Wow, Babypop can sing and play. Who new? _Ember listened to Danny sing until he finished with the song. After the hybrid finished his song, he jumped off of the branch and landed to where he got the guitar before. He phased it back into the trunk and watched as the tree itself grew a little bit more. Ember watched as the tree grew too._ How did his guitar do that? _After the tree stopped growing, Danny took off to his house.

After she was sure Danny left, Ember went to the tree that held Danny's guitar. Ember got to it and phased her hand into it. The rock diva felt around for it, but she couldn't grab it. _What the heck? I saw him put it in here, so where is it?_ She felt around a little bit more, until she gave up on the search.

Ember sighed at her failure and flew to the Fenton Ghost Portal. When she got close to the house, Danny greeted her at his window.

"What are you doing here, Ember?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Ember waited for him to try to blast her.

After a while Danny asked,"Are you going to answer or not. I really want to get some sleep in."

"You're not going to try to attack me?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a ghost?" Danny just chuckled at her answer.

"Are you seriously comparing me to those idiots I call my parents? The ones who shoot first, ask questions never?" Danny chuckled a little more,"Here I thought that I was doing something my parents would never do in a million years."

"And what might that be?"

"Ask first, shoot later. Now are you just minding your own business this fine night, or are you trying to interrupt it with a fight?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face.

Ember was shocked that Phantom was just talking to her instead of trying to blast her head off,"You always shot first, then asked questions later. Why are you doing something different with me? What, do you like me?" Danny didn't answer for a while, because he was fighting the blush that was about to come on to his face. Ember noticed that he didn't answer._ Wait, does he actually like me?_

After he was sure the blush wouldn't show, he answered,"I observed what ghost do before I attack them. If a ghost is not doing much, I leave him or her or it alone. The only exception is Boxy. He is a floating stress doll." Ember giggled at that comment. He was right, the Box Ghost is a floating stress doll. That was why no one wanted to destroy him.

"True."

"How about you get home while I distract my parents in the lab?" Danny offered. Ember nodded. Danny flew into his house, with Ember behind him.

"Wait here." He said as he transformed into his human form and walked to the front door. As soon as he was near the door, he shouted as loud as he could,"GHOST!" He opened the front door and pointed to it.

A few seconds later, two adults charged up the stairs and ran to where Danny was pointing, the big one said,"Get back here spook, and prepare to meet your maker!" The parents ran out the door, while Danny closed it.

"As I said, idiots." He said to Ember. Danny and Ember started walking down into the basement.

"You know, I saw them fighting living lasagna coming here." Ember commented.

"Now you found out why me and Jazz cook our own food before my mom does." Danny put his finger into the genetic scanner. The portal opened a bit later.

"You cook?"

"I heard this off of a movie,'Anyone can cook.' With our parents, that rule doesn't apply to them. Only to me and Jazz. You should try what I can make sometime." Danny looked between the portal and the basement's door,"You should probably get going. I'm going to bed." Danny walked upstairs, leaving Ember by herself. _He just left me to my own thing. He didn't try to blast me, he just talked to me. _Ember considered taking something but decided against it and quickly flew through the portal and to her realm.

When she opened the door, Kitty was sitting on her couch.

"Hey Kitty." Ember greeted.

"Hey Ember. Where were you?"

"I was in the human world."

"Why?"

"When I broke up with _Skulker _I went to the human world to beat up Babypop. When I got there, he was flying as fast as he could to the forest. I followed him."

"Why?"

"I was curious. Anyway, He came to a tree with a carving on it. He pulled out a guitar, that I assume is his. Afterward he started singing."

"Seriously?! When I 'dated' him, I never saw that he had a guitar, but he did tell me he could sing. He's good too." Kitty commented.

"I still can't believe you went out with him."

"I would do it again if Johnny wasn't my boyfriend. He's very protective. When the Box Ghost tried to scare me, Danny beat him 'til he was literally black and blue."

"Wow. Here I thought the kid only protected that goth girl of his."

"Actually he protects anyone he loves."

"What do you mean?"

"If he likes someone enough, he would protect them at all cost. Even if his life was the cost."

"So if Pariah attacked one of his friends, he would fight Pariah, just to keep his friends and family alive?"

"He did do that. Remember, it almost cost him his life too."

"I wonder what _Skulker_ would do?"

"He would probably run for his afterlife." Ember thought about what she just learned. Phantom could sing _and _play guitar. He was very protective about people he cares for. He would try a beat anyone who threatened his loved ones, no matter how powerful. He was cute, although Ember would never admit it.

After a while Ember asked Kitty,"Hey Kitty. Would Phantom make a good boyfriend." The rock star blushed at the last word.

"Yeah. Do you like him?" Kitty smirked, knowing the answer.

"No!" Ember said, too quickly.

"Yes you do."

"How would you know?"

"I read your diary."

"KITTY!"

"Anyway. Why don't you ask him?"

"Easy. He is a hero."

"Did he want to be a hero?"

"I don't know. But what he sang made it seem like he wanted someone to see him from both sides of him." Ember eyes clouded over. She remembered when he sang and he put all of his emotions out in front of him and her. She snapped out of it when she heard Kitty's voice.

"When he sings, he puts his emotions into it. It's like looking at him without that hero mask on."

"That's true from what I saw earlier. Anyway, Kitty can you leave? I want to sleep."

"Sure. See you tomorrow and make your move. That Goth Girl could make her's soon." Kitty stepped through her door, leaving Ember to sleep on what she said.

* * *

The next Day Kitty came by and started talking about Danny, much to Ember's annoyance.

"Admit it, Ember." Kitty said

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"You said so yesterday."

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU READ MY DIARY!"

"Either way. If you wrote it down, then you can admit it. So admit it." Ember was seething in rage but confessed.

"FINE. I LOVE THE DIPSTICK OKAY." Ember took a calming breath and her red eyes turned green,"Happy now?"

"Yes." Kitty smirked and grabbed Ember's arm,"Now let's go tell him. He will make you happy." Kitty dragged Ember into the Ghost Zone and to the Fenton Portal.

"Wait Kitty. I'm going to do this my way."

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Danny checked the time. 7:15. He stood up and transformed. Soon he was heading to the forest at the outskirts of town. When he got to his tree that held his guitar, he retrieved said item. The hybrid flew up to the same branch that he was on the other day and thought about what he was going to sing. He had been having dreams that were involving Ember. He started playing and soon, started singing,

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Danny heard a voice that caused him to stop singing, but the voice kept singing,

**_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_**  
**_Said, no more counting dollars_**  
**_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_**

Danny caught on and kept singing,

_I see this life like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_And my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and you shall find_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

Ember appeared in front of him, but Danny smiled and listened as she sang,

**_I feel something so right_**  
**_Doing the wrong thing_**  
**_I feel something so wrong_**  
**_Doing the right thing_**  
**_I could lie, could I, could lie_**  
**_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_**

Danny joined in, sing as his emotions ran through him.

**_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_**  
**_Dreaming about the things that we could be_**  
**_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_**  
**_Said, no more counting dollars_**  
**_We'll be counting stars_**

**_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_**  
**_Dreaming about the things that we could be_**  
**_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_**  
**_Said, no more counting dollars_**  
**_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_**

_I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
_Down this river, every turn_  
_Hope is a four-letter word_  
_Make that money, watch it burn_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

**_I feel something so wrong_**  
**_Doing the right thing_**  
**_I could lie, could lie, could lie_**  
**_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_**

**_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_**  
**_Dreaming about the things that we could be_**  
**_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_**  
**_Said, no more counting dollars_**  
**_We'll be counting stars_**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

**_Take that money_**  
**_Watch it burn_**  
**_Sink in the river_**  
**_The lessons are learnt_**

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

**_Take that money_**  
**_Watch it burn_**  
**_Sink in the river_**  
**_The lessons are learnt_**

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

**_Everything that kills me makes feel alive_**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_

**_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_**  
**_Dreaming about the things that we could be_**  
**_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_**  
**_Said, no more counting dollars_**  
**_We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_**

**_Take that money_**  
**_Watch it burn_**  
**_Sink in the river_**  
**_The lessons are learnt_**

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learnt_

**_Take that money_**  
**_Watch it burn_**  
**_Sink in the river_**  
**_The lessons are learnt_**

**_Take that money_**  
**_Watch it burn_**  
**_Sink in the river_**  
**_The lessons are learnt_**

"Beautiful." Danny said as he went down to put up his guitar.

"Thanks Babypop." Ember said as her cheeks turned green in a blush,"You weren't that bad yourself, Dipstick."

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Ember had gotten her blush down.

"You heard me yesterday, didn't you?" Danny asked with a smirk. Ember's blush came back.

"B-B-B... H-How did you know?" Ember stuttered.

"Ghost sense and I felt someone listening and there was only one person who was out yesterday."

"Fine you caught me."

"I think your singing today deserves a reward."

"And what might that be?"

"Look up." Ember did as told and was greeted by the thousands of stars. As she tilted her head down, she felt something relatively cold on her lips and moaned with pleasure. Danny just smirked and licked Ember's lips for entry, which she gladly gave. Their tongues danced in her mouth and soon they broke their embrace.

"That was your reward." Danny said.

"Does that make us an item?" Ember asked.

"Only if you want it to." Danny said.

"Yes."

"Good." Danny kissed her again.

They broke after a minute,"Let's go. I'm don't want to fight my mom's meatloaf." Danny took of with Ember in his arms. When they got there, Danny did the same thing that he did the other night and took Ember to the portal.

"Later." She gave him a peck on his lips and flew through the portal.

When Ember left, he said out loud,"Kitty you can come out now."

Kitty became visible behind a table,"I'm not going to ask. Just to tell yo-"

"I have no intention of hurting Ember at all. If I do, then you can banish me. Deal?" Danny held out his hand. Kitty took it without hesitation.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I took it down. I got a review from someone and I think it was a warning or something else. Either way, I had to change it a little bit. Sorry again. And whoever gave me the warning, thank you, but I typed the lyrics myself. Took a long time to finish this story.**


End file.
